


Seven Days [Commissioned Story]

by IncognitoPichu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accelerated Puberty, Brothers, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Muscles, Mutual Masturbation, Premature Ejaculation, Preteen, Puberty, Sibling Incest, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoPichu/pseuds/IncognitoPichu
Summary: Sometimes, seven days is all it takes.





	Seven Days [Commissioned Story]

Disclaimer: This story contains themes of homosexuality as well as explicit descriptions of sexual acts between males, some of which may be underage, non-human, and/or anthropomorphic. If any of that offends you, I suggest you not read any further.

~~~~~~

Seven Days

Day One: Preparations

“Anders, are you sure these will work? I mean, the label’s not even in English…” Ross rotated the jar of pills around in his hand, noticing that it was completely written in some foreign text that he couldn’t even identify.

“I guarantee it, man. You say they’re for your kid bro, right?”

Ross nodded cautiously, “Yeah…?”

“The bodybuilder, Eldrick Remero took these every day between the ages of 11 and 14, and look at him now!” He pointed towards a poster on the wall behind him, depicting a very large muscular guy, exactly the image of what Ross wanted his brother to strive for.

“Oh, wow…” Ross began thinking to himself, running a hand through his blond hair as he did, “Maybe I should order some for myself too…”

The man behind the counter shook his head, “I wouldn’t dude. I mean, if you want to, feel free, but the chemical formula is specifically designed to work with an early-pubescent body. Something about hormonal reactivity in the body. It won’t do anything for you.”

Ross shot his friend a sideways glare, “ _ Hormonal reactivity _ ? Dude, you dropped out of school in the 10th grade… How is it that you’re such an expert on medications from the other side of the planet…?”

Anders shrugged, “Dude, have I ever steered you wrong?”

“Fine… I’ll be in tomorrow to pick it up.”

Anders smiled, “Sounds good, dude. See you then.”

Ross made his way out of the building, glancing back up the sketchy looking sign that simply said “Vitamin Store” as he did. He would never deny that the place looked undoubtedly shady, but Anders was one of his best friends all through school, at least until the 10th grade…

Ross was one of those guys that was always working out, on several of the school’s sports teams, an all-around jock, and muscular to-boot, and Anders had always been somewhat of an  _ advisor _ to him. Back in school, he wasn’t the best student by a long shot… but he oddly knew his way around vitamins and medical supplements, and it showed on Ross’s body. The six-foot-tall, sandy blond-haired, 17-year-old was an impressive specimen, and no one could deny that, and he owed that in-part, to all of the advice that he had received from Anders. There wasn’t anyone else that he would trust to get advice about vitamins from, especially seeing as they were for his younger brother.

“Alright, this will work out great.” He spoke to himself as he walked through the parking lot, “Got the weight set all ready for him, and as long as Anders comes through with the supplements, we’re all set. Jason’s gonna have a great birthday this year!” He grinned to himself, more than happy with the decision he had made about brother’s birthday gift.

Jason had always admired his older brother’s build, and Ross knew that. Although the boy himself was not particularly muscular. He was in decent shape from playing sports and such, but nothing close to his brother, and Ross’s plan was to remedy that. Tomorrow was Jason’s birthday, and Ross had decided to give the younger boy his older weight set, and help him work on improving his physique. He had already cleaned and polished the set, and it was in great condition for Jason, the vitamins were the last step needed in Ross’s plans for the kid’s birthday.

Ross got back to his car, and checked the time, “Almost 4… I can probably catch him…”

Without even as much as a second thought, Ross immediately started driving. From the shop, back home, it was only about a five minute drive, but the trip that he was making took about 15 minutes instead. It was a longer drive, but Ross never hesitated to try to make it. He knew that around 4 was generally when Jason started to finish up whenever he was out playing basketball with his friends, which he happened to be doing today.

It wasn’t a very big park that Jason usually played at, and the basketball courts were fairly close to the front of the place. Ross pulled into a free space and began scanning to see if his brother was present.

“Alright… where is he…? Those look like his friends, so he should be somewhere over—Oh…” Ross spotted the familiar shoulder-length blond hair among the group of boys on one of the courts, and immediately had to stop himself from staring, “It looks like they’re playing shirts versus skins, and Jason’s on Team Skins…”

While it wasn’t anything that he would ever admit, even to himself, Ross knew that had somewhat of a  _ thing _ for his younger brother. Nothing that he would ever plan to act on, but he cared deeply for the boy, and the sight of his handsome form running around without a shirt on as something that he found very…  _ pleasant _ .

Jason’s appearance wasn’t very different from his brother’s. He of course, wasn’t as muscular, and his hair was a couple shades lighter, but other than that, he was just a smaller version of Ross. The only other really noticeable thing about the preteen was his height. Jason was short, and not just the standard  _ short _ that one would expect a 12-year-old boy to be, even among his friends and classmates, Jason always somewhat stood out as the shortest kid. While most of his friends were around five feet tall, Jason, apparently hadn’t hit his growth spurt yet, and stood a little bit under four-and-a-half.

It took a minute, but Ross was finally able to pull his view away from his brother’s form, and glanced down to see the time again, “4:12, they’ll probably be finishing up soon.”

If the time wasn’t enough of a clue, the kids all looked to be sweating and breathing heavily, they had obviously been playing for a while. Ross shut off his car, and sat back, content to simply wait a little bit.

There were about five more minutes of the six boys running around on the court before they called it a day, and apparently, Jason had noticed his brother’s car in the parking lot at some point during the game. Pretty much as soon as the game ended, the preteen snatched his gym bag from near the sideline, and then bee-lined for the vehicle, barely managing to wave farewell to his friends as he did.

Ross unlocked the car door and started it up, and just a moment later, the door popped open, and the younger boy let himself inside.

“Hey, Ross! Thanks for coming to pick me up!”

Ross sot a teasing smile back at his brother, “Pick  _ you _ up? Who said I want your sweat stains all over my car? Put a shirt on, kid.”

Jason rolled his eyes at the obviously sarcastic remark, “Aww, come on, Ross! It’s  _ a million _ degrees out, and I just ran around playing basketball for a couple hours! You’re not gonna make me put  _ this _ back on, are you?” He paused and held up the shirt that he had assumedly been wearing. It looked to be nearly dripping in the younger boy’s perspiration, and would, without a doubt, be very uncomfortable to wear around.

“Ick…” Ross couldn’t manage to fully contain his mild aversion towards the state of the garment, “Alright fine, but when it comes time to clean out the car’s interior, you’re helping me out,  _ sweat-boy _ . Deal?”

“Sounds fair, I guess!”

With a smile, Jason agreed Ross’s terms, not that he would have made his younger brother put on the shirt anyway. Quite the contrary, this was the ideal outcome for Ross. Not only did his brother remain shirtless, but he also secured that they’d be spending time together in the future when it came time to clean out the car.

Relaxing back into the seat as the car started to move, Jason opened up his bottle of water and took a sip from it.

“So, excited about your birthday tomorrow kid? I bet Mom’s planned a big party for you.”

Jason shrugged, and responded as he shoved his water bottle back into his bag, “I guess… You know I’m not big on parties…”

It was pretty true. As far as Ross knew, his kid brother had always been fairly timid, and didn’t go to, or get invited to, events very often. Outside of the few kids that he played basketball with every so often, he wasn’t big on friends.

Despite his younger brother’s lack of enthusiasm, Ross kept the smile on his face, and spoke with a reassuring tone, “C’mon kid! You know you always have a good time, you’re gonna get cake, and gifts, and everyone’s gonna be paying attention to you! You’ll have a great time!”

“I… uh… I guess…”

It was pretty clear, even just from the younger boy’s tone, that he was still rather indifferent to the whole thing, and Ross picked up on it.

“Hey, speaking of gifts… Is there anything specific that you’re hoping to get tomorrow?”

Jason shook his head right away, “Not really…”

The answer was too fast, and Ross knew it, with a smirk, he glanced at his brother real quick, “Come on… there has to be  _ something _ that you want, Jase. What, are you too embarrassed to tell your big bro about it?”

Ross took another quick glance just to see his brother’s reaction. Jason’s cheeks were rosy red, and he had his face scrunched up, trying desperately to conceal the embarrassment he felt with a nervous smile.

“N-No! Really! There’s no one—NOTHING! No **thing** that I was specifically hoping for!”

Ross chuckled inwardly at the slip of the tongue.

_ Heh… guess my bro’s got a crush on someone… Wonder who the girl is… _

The older boy, much to Jason’s relief, seemed to let it go after that. He didn’t press any further, nor did he point out the little bit that his brother mistakenly let slip.

“Alright, alright, fine… Still, I hope you’re gonna like what I got you anyway. I put a ton of thought into it.”

The two brothers had always been close, so Ross knew that his gift would be appreciated regardless, but now with the new bit of information that he just received, he was beginning to get even more excited about his gift choice. Knowing that Jason had a crush on someone meant that he might be trying to make himself look more impressive, which fell right in line with Ross’s plan to help him bulk up a bit.

With a sincere smile, Jason replied, “I’m sure I’ll love it, Ross.”

Day Two: Birthday Plans

“Mmmrph… Huh…?”

Jason pulled his face away from his pillow, and blinked his eyes into focus. It was brighter outside than he expected it to be, at least until he looked at the clock.

“Oh… 11 AM…” At seeing the time, the boy pulled himself up and out of bed.

_ I guess everyone let me sleep in for my birthday… _

The recently-turned 12-year-old stretched a moment before stepping over to the window, and opening the blinds to let the sunlight in. It was a picture-perfect day, not a single cloud in the sky, birds were chirping, and there was a nice breeze in the air. The only thing out of place were the sounds coming from the garage.

_ Hm… wonder what’s going on down there… _

No one in Jason’s family was really the type to be working on something in the garage, so it was actually pretty confusing to Jason as he tried to imagine what it could be. He tossed on some clothes, and with the curiosity still on his mind, he headed downstairs.

The twelve-year-old made it halfway toward his destination before he was ambushed by his parents, and forced to endure cringeworthy singing and gratuitous birthday praise. It all was, of course, par-for-the-course birthday stuff so it wasn’t as if any of it was unexpected. Still, it only raised further questions for the boy, as he couldn’t help but notice that Ross was not present for any of it.

_ I guess that pretty much confirms that Ross is the one doing stuff in the garage. _

After several minutes of awkward antics, Jason finally managed to continue on his way toward the garage. He turned the knob, but found it locked from the inside.

“Hey, Mom… What’s Ross doing locked in the garage?”

The older woman gave her son a knowing smile, “Oh, I don’t know… but, I’m sure it has something to do with your biiiirthday!”

“Err… thanks…” With it becoming clear that he wasn’t going to get in to find out what was going on, he turned to go back up to his room.

**  _ click _ **

He hadn’t gotten more than a single step away from the door when he heard it unlock and pop open. Before Jason could even turn around, Ross’s voice piped up.

“Happy birthday, little bro!” Without warning, the older boy draped his arms around his brother’s shoulders, playfully letting his weight rest on the smaller boy’s frame.

“Ack! R-Ross! Get off!” Jason yelled out, struggling under the heavy body of the 17-year-old.

“Heh, what’s wrong Jason, big bro too heavy for you?”

“Gah! Y-Yes! You’re heavy! Muscle isn’t light!”

Ross chuckled, but didn’t move from his position, “Hehe, bet you wish you were strong enough to carry something or someone as bulky as me, don’t you?”

“Argh! O-Of course I do! Now can you G-GET OFF?!?” As soon as he let out the shout, the weight over his shoulders seemed to become too much for the young boy, and he collapsed to the floor, with his brother over him, “Ugh…” He turned his head upward to see the smiling face of Ross looking down at him.

“Well, today’s you’re lucky day, Jason! Or should I say… it’s your lucky  _ birthday _ ! Because that’s exactly what I got you!”

“Uhh… what?” Jason looked at his brother with clear confusion plastered across his face.

“You want to be stronger! So, that’s what I got you!”

Ross’s explanation didn’t particularly help the younger boy’s understanding of the situation. Thoughts of unrealistic possibilities, like Ross somehow having attained a set of attachable, portable muscles, started to sprout in Jason’s mind.

“You… got me…  _ strength _ as a birthday gift…?”

Ross simply smiled and hopped up to his feet, pulling the younger boy up with him, “Come on! Take a look!”

Not wasting another moment, Ross pulled his younger brother along enthusiastically as he headed back into the garage.

“Ta-Da!” Bringing out his arms in a presenting fashion, he excitedly revealed what he had been working on to his brother.

Jason took his time looking around the garage, finding that it had completely been changed around. Everything that had been stored, or just tossed casually into the garage had been organized and moved out of the way, and there was a large open area where all sorts of weight training and workout equipment was set up.

Still, Jason didn’t quite catch on, “This is…”

“Ross interjected with a chuckle, “I’m gonna start training you little bro! Gonna help you start working out, so you can be all buff like I am!”

Jason’s eyes widened in shock, “Oh! Wow, Ross… I…” The younger boy didn’t know what to say. He was certainly grateful, and touched at his brother’s idea, but he wasn’t sure if he’d even be able to follow through with it.

“You love it right? I know that you’re a big fan of big muscles, I see you checking mine out all of the time, heh.”

Jason’s cheeks showed a bit of a red hue, “Y-You noticed that…?”

“Nothing to be embarrassed about bro! I put a lot of work into looking like this so that people  _ would _ want to look at them, and now I’m gonna do the same for you! When we’re done, you’ll probably be even more of a stud than I am!” Ross flashed a confident smile at his brother.

“I mean… I would love to be s-strong like you, Ross… I just… uh, well…” Jason did his best to voice his thoughts about how intimidating the whole process seemed like it would be, but his timid nature shone through, and before he could even get the full sentence out, Ross chimed back in.

“You’ll love it! That is of course, assuming you can stand hanging out with me a bit more often, heh.”

That line struck a chord on Jason’s mind. He hadn’t considered that aspect of it, and immediately the whole idea started to appeal a bit more to him, “Oh! Y-Yeah, of course I’d like that! I-I mean… I have no problem with hanging out with you more, Ross!”

“The older boy smiled, “Heh, glad to hear it!”

In truth, Jason wasn’t completely on board with the whole  _ working out _ thing. He did very much enjoy the way his brother’s body looked, but he had never envisioned himself looking like that, and he wasn’t sure that he’d even enjoy the work he’d have to put in to get to that point. What he was sure of though, was that he loved spending time with his older brother, and for that, he was at least willing to give it a shot.

“Okay, first-things-first!” Ross spoke excitedly as he stepped over towards his bag and pulled out was looked to be a small far of vitamins. He popped the top off of it, and handed a small tablet to his brother, “Here, take this!”

Jason took it and examined it in his hand. Immediately a bit conspicuous of the small capsule. While he knew his brother wouldn’t ask him to take anything harmful, it was still an unknown pill that he was being given, and thus wanted a little more information about it.

“Uh… what is this…?”

Ross held up the jar, showing its label to Jason, not that it helped much.

“That’s… not English… I don’t even think those are letters… did you get these from Mars or something…?”

Ross chuckled, a tad amused by the smaller boy’s confusion. “I think they’re from Russia or something… but trust me. They’re supplements, they’ll help with your training. Don’t worry, they’re not drugs or anything like that… not really, at least…”

“Okay…” Jason still was a bit reluctant to take the small capsule. He looked down at it once again, and then back up, to see his brother offering him a bottle of water. Upon seeing the smiling face that his brother was displaying, he smiled back and popped the tablet into his mouth.

“So, how do you feel?”

Jason shrugged, “Uh… about the same… am I supposed to feel different?”

“Heh, nope! Not at all! Haha!” Ross chuckled, “Now, you ready to get started, Jase?”

~~~~~~

“Ugh, I’m still a bit sore…”

Jason took a look at his clock as he walked back into his room for the first time since waking up in the morning.

“It’s only 7:30, and I’m wiped out…”

After taking the supplement given to him by his brother, the two had ended up training and working out for almost six hours, and even though a large portion of that time was simply Ross teaching Jason how to use the equipment properly, they still managed to get in a decent amount of exercise. Ross seemed genuinely determined to do everything that he could to get Jason the kind of body that he admired, and honestly if their parents hadn’t interrupted them in order to continue celebrating the younger boy’s birthday, they probably would have worked out for even longer.

“I guess I should consider myself lucky that mom and dad made us stop when they did…”

The boy flopped limply onto his bed, not moving, simply enjoying the soft comfort of his mattress against his sore muscles. It was a good minute or so before he moved again, stretching his arms outward in an effort to loosen himself a bit.

**  _ sniff sniff _ **

With his arms extended, Jason started to catch a whiff of his own scent, unsurprisingly strong after spending so long working out, “Ugh, I reek…”

While the boy wasn’t particularly surprised, he was slightly annoyed, knowing that he needed to get back up and take a shower.

“I gotta wash up a bit… I’ll stink up my bed if I fall asleep like this…”

After grabbing a fresh set of clothes to change into, and a few bathroom supplies, Jason made his way out of his room, and into the hall, towards the bathroom that he and his brother shared. He reached out to grab the door knob, and as if on-cue, the door popped open before he even touched it.

Caught slightly off-guard, Jason flinched as he glanced up to see his brother walking out of the bathroom.

“Oh, Jase!” Ross stepped out of the bathroom, apparently just having taken a shower himself. He was clad in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, leaving his muscular upper-body completely exposed, and on display for his brother to gaze in awe at, “Heh, you needed a shower too, eh? No surprise there, we worked out pretty hard today!”

“Uh, y-yeah… I… uh… sh-shower…” The younger boy was more-or-less rendered speechless by the sight before him, to the point where he couldn’t even get a coherent sentence out.

With a flash of his usual confident smile, Ross patted is brother on the shoulder as he strode by him, toward his own room, “Don’t worry little bro. We’re gonna keep working out, and you’ll have muscles like these in no time!” Having apparently noticed the younger boy’s unwavering stare, he spoke the reassuring words, which was apparently all that was needed to snap Jason out of his trance-like condition.

“Oh, y-yeah…” He blushed a bit at having realized that he had just been caught ogling Ross as if he were a schoolgirl at a boy band concert. He couldn’t even bring himself to turn around as Ross proceeded past him.

“See you tomorrow Jason, happy birthday.”

“Y-yeah… see you…” He heard the click of his brother’s door closing, and Jason let out a breath that he wasn’t even aware he was holding in. As timid as the boy was, even he could identify how half-hearted that interaction was. The sudden sight of his brother in the half-dressed state that he was in had set something stirring in him, something that he couldn’t quite identify, at least for a moment, until he realized that his pants were a bit more uncomfortable than they were a couple minutes ago.

“Sh-shit…”

Jason shuffled into the bathroom, and quickly shut and locked the door behind him. Then, without wasting a moment, he undid his shorts and shucked them off, freeing the rock hard spire between his legs from its fabric confinements.

“Ah… Oh, man…” He sat down on the closed toilet seat, eyes aimed downward at his aching need. His uncut organ extended to its full length of right around four inches, and Jason started to slightly lick his lips as he let his mind wander.

“Mm… Ross…”

He spoke in what came out as little more than a whisper, and started to slowly move his hand towards his erection.

“Uh… I-I better…” Stopping himself, he went over to check the door first, confirming that he had indeed locked it, and then, he turned on the shower, taking extra precaution that he wouldn’t be heard if he let out an inadvertent moan or something.

Satisfied with his cautiousness, the preteen pulled off his shirt, and sat back down, prepared to take care of his  _ little issue _ .

Jason reached down, and the moment his fingers even grazed his erection, thoughts of his brother filled his mind. He had literally seen the older boy shirtless mere moments ago, the image was so fresh in Jason’s mind, the older boy may as well have been in there with him.

He bit his lip, and slowly began to stroke himself to the image in his head of his brother’s form. He closed his eyes, and as clear as day, he could see the older boy’s perfect form, sculpted muscles, and  _ everything _ else… While Jason had never seen his older brother while he was  _ fully _ exposed, that didn’t stop the preteen from forming a very vivid image in his mind. An image of what he just  _ knew _ was a long, thick,  _ monster _ of a cock that extended from between his legs.

“Ahh… Nnnngh…”

With the thoughts running through the boy’s mind only getting more intense, the speed at which he stroked himself followed suit. Despite being at it for no longer than a couple of minutes, he already knew that he was getting close, thinking about Ross always got him to the edge pretty quickly.

“F-F-Fuuuuck… Nggh…” He let out a moan, and then immediately cracked an eye open, still paranoid that someone might have walked in, regardless of the locked door.

Jason’s toes curled, and he felt the oh-so-familiar sensation running through him. He clenched his eyes shut once again, and with another moan, he hit his peak, unloading over himself as he leaned back against the toilet tank.

“AAANNNGH!”

Bringing himself to climax was not a new thing for Jason, but this time felt a bit different. He felt the pleasure surge through him as always, but what he also felt, was a warm splash against his face. He knew what it  _ had _ to be, but he also knew that that  _ couldn’t _ be what it was…

_ F-Fuck… did I just cum on my own face…? _

Another splash, followed by another, each spasm he felt jolt through his boy resulted in another soft splat against his face. While still in the throes of orgasm, he didn’t dare open his eyes to see, but he was at a complete loss as to what else it could be.

Eventually, the storm subsided. Jason released his grip on himself, and let his hand slip limply to his side as he breathed heavily.

**  _ huff huff huff _ **

His eyes opening slowly, he brought up his hand, and wiped his face, if for no other reason, than to confirm his suspicions as to what it was that was bombarding his façade moments ago.

“Shit… I - _ huff _ \- came so - _ huff _ \- m-much…” He watched as the white substance oozed from his fingertips, and dripped down into the veritable puddle that resided on his chest, “I guess I’m lucky that I did this in here instead of my room…”

With a sigh, the boy pulled himself up and into the shower.

Day Three: Budding Changes

“Hope I didn’t work him too hard yesterday…” Ross spoke out loud to himself as he came down the stairs. He was headed towards the garage to make sure everything was ready for the workouts he had planned for Jason, “I mean, he kept up pretty well, but if he wakes up sore, it might turn him off to this whole idea.”

The seventeen-year-old had been concerned with it all night. Originally, his plan was to just get him started taking the supplements, and to introduce him to the equipment and stuff on the first day. Nowhere in Ross’s plan did it include a six-hour workout session… If he was being honest, he didn’t really expect Jason to get into it as well as he did, but with as well as the younger boy was adapting, it only seemed natural to move on to the next step, and from there… it just kinda got out-of-hand.

“I could probably ease up on him a bit… and I guess I won’t make him come down, I just hope he doesn’t sleep too late.”

Ross walked into the garage, and was immediately hit with the smell of the boys’ perspiration from the day before. Apparently, the sweat had lingered and stagnated overnight.

“Ugh, guess I should air this place out, or  _ no one _ will be able to stand being in here for very long.” He opened the garage door, and then proceeded to get everything ready, as he had planned to do in the first place.

“I guess I can probably back off of him a bit today, let him ease into it. I just hope that he decides that he doesn’t want to do—”

Before Ross could finish his thought, the door opened up, and much to his surprise, Jason stepped into the garage.

“Morning Ross, are we getting started soon?”

The younger boy was clad in a tee-shirt and loose shorts, and was carrying his water bottle with him, he was clearly ready to get started, and get back to working out, and Ross really couldn’t believe it.

“Uh, Yeah, Jase…” He looked over the boy in a bit of disbelief. Even he, with his body that was well-accustomed to working out, felt a slight bit sore after as much as they exercised the previous day, “You feel okay this morning? We can take it a bit easier if you want.”

Jason looked down at his arms, and stretched them a bit, as if he were getting a feel for himself, “Actually… I feel fine.” He seemed a little startled at it himself, “I was a little surprised about it when I woke up. I figured it was because of the, uh…  _ vitamin things _ that you gave me? Like, maybe they made it so I wouldn’t get sore, right?”

Ross thought to himself for a moment, considering that possibility.

_ Oh yeah, I guess Anders didn’t tell me the exact effects of the supplement. That could definitely be it. _

“Yeah, you guessed it, heh…” Ross definitely didn’t know for sure, but he figured that a confirmation would probably be better for putting the younger boy at ease, “That’s why I knew we’d be able to work out so much yesterday. Heh… heh…”

Jason looked over at the unconvincing smile that his brother was sporting, and flashed one right back to him, “So, does that mean we’re gonna work out just as much today?”

“Hah… you think you’re even up for that, little bro?”

“W-Well, I was kinda tired last night, but it was fun yesterday, so I’m willing to give it another shot again today!” Jason spoke with a confident tone that he usually didn’t possess, eliciting an approving nod from his older brother.

Ross shared the exact same sentiment, while getting his brother into better shape was his top priority, he more enjoyed spending time with the boy, and if Jason was on board with spending  _ that much _ time together, he wasn’t going to be the one to turn it down.

“That’s the spirit, Jase! Keep an attitude like that, and we’ll have you looking like a stud in  _ no time! _ ”

“Only thing is…” Jason suddenly had a slightly apprehensive look on his face, causing Ross to worry just a bit, until the younger boy continued on.

“…it kinda reeks in here right now.” Jason’s face contorted a bit, apparently he had finally caught a whiff of the scent that had been festering overnight.

Ross snickered at his brother’s slight aversion, “Haha, yeah… I guess I should have remembered to clean the sweat off of all of the equipment before we finished up last night.

The older boy placed his hand on his brother’s back and began ushering him towards the garage door, and out into the fresh morning air, and as Jason stepped out of the garage, he brought up a hand to shield his eyes from the blinding sunlight.

“So, uh… are we gonna do it outside today then?”

“Nah, the garage just needs to be aired out a bit, then it’ll be a bit more bearable for us to be in there. So, what do you say that we…” Ross paused for effect, taking just a moment to relish the suspense on his brother’s face, “…start up the day with a jog?”

“Oh… uh… I guess.”

~~~~~~

Outside of gym class at school, Jason didn’t really do much jogging or running, but he was keeping up with his brother pretty well. They had gone around the block a few times, and Ross had expected that he would need to slow down his pace in order to let the younger boy keep up with him. Much to his surprise though, Jason was not having an issue. Even with Ross moving at his standard speed, the preteen was just a few steps behind him.

“You’re - _ huff _ \- keeping up pretty well, Jase!” He glanced back to see Jason trotting along behind him. Ross didn’t expect to see, however, that Jason had, at some point during their run, pulled off his top, and was now running along without a shirt on.

_ Whoa… _

The older boy was barely able to keep himself from stumbling to the ground upon seeing Jason’s sweat-laden front. He even surprised himself by managing to keep his contentment internal.

“I-I can - _ huff _ \- go faster… if you were worried about - _ huff _ \- me k-keeping up.”

He turned his head back around to face forward, just barely in time to avoid crashing into a particularly low-hanging tree branch.

“Nah, this - _ huff _ \- is a good pace.” Ross slowed down just enough so that he was running alongside his brother, rather than ahead of him, “But, it’s good to know that you’re able to run with me.”

From his new vantage point, running adjacent to the other boy, Ross could now see his brother’s form while still keeping aware of anything that he was about to run into, and he made sure to take advantage of that fact promptly. The older sibling’s gaze travelled over as much of Jason’s body as could be managed. It wasn’t as if Ross hadn’t seen his brother’s bare chest in the past, but something seemed different this time. Despite the fact that they had only been working out for one day, it  _ somehow _ seemed as if the younger boy was already making progress. The young boy’s body looked firmer and more toned, even if only slightly, or at least… it appeared that way.

Ross shook his head a bit and directed his attention back at the path in front of him.

_ I’m just imagining it, one day is waaaay too short of a timeframe for him to be showing any kind of real growth. _

Ross decided it was just his eyes playing tricks on him, that’s what it had to be anyway. Though, as much as he knew that was the case, he couldn’t keep his mind from dwelling on the prospect of his younger brother building muscle, and his short form gradually becoming more-and-more studly, just as he had imagined.

With those mental images so prominent at the forefront of his brain, it was no surprise when Ross found himself starting to stiffen up in his shorts, to a degree at which it would definitely be noticeable, if the younger boy happened to glance over.

_ Ack! _

Right away, Ross picked his speed back up, and resumed his position, running a few feet ahead of his brother, and thus keeping the front of his body away from the potential sight of the younger boy.

“Th-That’s about enough jogging, the - _ huff _ \- garage should be aired out by now. We’ll head in when we - _ huff _ \- pass by the house again.” Ross called out, feeling that getting back to the regular workout plan would probably be best, especially for getting his mind off of…  _ certain things _ .

“Yeah, - _ huff _ \- o-okay.”

Ross took a swig from his water bottle as he continued to jog, the boys’ house coming into view around the corner.

_ I’m uh… gonna have to watch that. I can’t risk screwing this up because I can’t control myself enough to stop ogling my brother… _

He gave himself a nod, took a deep breath, and cleared his head. It was only the second day of their training, surely it would get easier…

Day Four: Surprising Developments

**  _ yawn _ **

Jason sat up in bed, there wasn’t much light coming in through the window, and his alarm hadn’t gone off yet, he had woken up early, but surprisingly, he felt pretty well refreshed. With as hard as he had worked out yesterday, he definitely expected that he’d need more sleep.

“I guess my body is just getting used to the exercise, or something…”

With a good stretch, he pulled himself up out of bed, and started to walk towards his closet. After a few steps however, he stopped, he had caught sight of his body as he passed by his mirror, and was, frankly, caught a little off-guard.

“Whoa, is that… me?”

It had been a particularly warm evening, so Jason didn’t wear much to sleep. He had foregone the usual pair of sleep shorts and tee shirt that he often wore to bed during the summer, and at the moment, had on nothing more than a pair of boxers. The young boy had a full view of his mostly bare body in the mirror, and he was actually a bit impressed. He had undoubtedly put on a noticeable bit of tone and muscle.

“W-Wow… Ross must be a really good trainer for me to start showing results this fast…”

Upon mentioning his brother’s name, and gazing at his newly pumped up reflection, his thoughts shifted, and an image of his brother popped into his mind. Jason’s muscles were still not really close to what his older sibling possessed, but that didn’t keep him from imagining what he eventually could attain.

Lost a bit in his daydream, he started to unconsciously lick his lips. The vivid pictures being formed in his imagination were doing more for him than he was prepared for, and before long, that became clearly visible at the front of his boxers.

After a quick glance downward to confirm what he had expected to see, Jason let out a sigh, but upon seeing the scant light coming in through the window, he was reminded that he was awake before he had planned to be. Almost reflexively, he turned to look at the clock on his desk.

“Quarter to six… I guess I have a little bit of time. It p-probably won’t hurt if I…” He debated with himself in his mind for a moment. Jason knew that he didn’t have  _ a ton  _ of time, but he also knew that when Ross was on his mind, he rarely needed much time anyway. He took a moment to think, but was already in the process of lowering his boxers as he did.

Sitting back down on his bed, he brought his underwear down to stretch around his thighs, exposing his nether region to the dim light of his room. He reached down to get started, but upon feeling his still-hardening organ, it wasn’t quite what he expected to feel.

“Huh…?” It wasn’t as if it felt particularly different, it was more that it just seemed like  _ more _ than he was used to… As a pubescent boy, Jason was more-than-familiar with his own pride, and it what his hand was gripping didn’t feel as familiar as it should. Experiencing an understandable amount of confusion, Jason turned his attention downward, and his jaw nearly dropped in awe upon seeing the organ that was attached to his body. “W-W-WHAT?!? I-I’m huge! Why am I so big?!?”

Standing proud between Jason’s legs was an erection that looked to be around double the size of what he was used to. At around four inches long, the 12-year-old was fine with his size, he even felt as though he was one of the  _ better _ endowed guys for his age, at least from as much as he could tell from glances at other kids in gym class. Now though, with a good eight inches of dick extending from between his legs, he was easily bigger than anyone else he knew, except  _ maybe _ Ross, or at least the image of Ross that he had in his mind…

Jason didn’t know what to think or how to react, all he knew was that his dick was suddenly massive, and that he was still  _ very much _ turned on. He hadn’t even begun yet, and already, drops of pre were leaking out from his tip and dribbling down his shaft. Though he was obviously interested about his sudden and very  _ concentrated _ growth spurt, he could prevent his fingers from firming around his shaft, before he knew it, he was already working on himself rigorously.

“Nnngph… R-Ross…” Trying to stay as silent as he could, as everyone else in the house was likely still asleep, he moaned quietly, already feeling as if he was getting close. Just like the other day, Jason had barely even begun to work on himself, and he already felt as if he was well past the point of no return.

The pace of his strokes increased. The pleasure that he was getting exponentially increasing with each passing moment, as more and more pre spilled out. The amount of slick fluid that Jason was producing was slightly worrying, or at least it would have been, had Jason been in a clearer state of mind.

All that could be heard in the room was the wet slapping of Jason’s hand whapping against his body. The preteen reclined back, and shut his eyes as he started to get lost in the experience. He could feel his orgasm coming on, not quite there yet, but nearing that point. His stroking speed increased, he bit his bottom lip, and just as he had nearly leaned his head back far enough to hit his pillow…

**  _ nok nok nok _ **

“GAH!” Jason flailed a bit, almost slipping off of his bed in panic. It was just a knock on his door, but it came at the absolutely wore time possible, “R-Ross?! Y-Yeah?!?”

“You awake in there bro? I thought I heard you a minute ago.”

Jason took a second to try and compose himself before responding, being interrupted so close to orgasm had him in a rather tense state.

“Y-Yeah, I’m j-just getting off—UP! Getting  _ up _ !”

“Cool head downstairs whenever you’re ready, Jase. We can get an early start if you want.”

A moment later, footsteps could be heard heading away from the door, and Jason exhaled heavily.

_ I did kind shout out when I saw how big my dick is now… That must be when he heard me… _

Jason took a few moments to let his heart rate to settle back down and catch his breath, and with his mind clear enough to notice, he finally realized the staggering amount of clear fluid that glazed his hand and much of his lower body.

“W-Whoa… is this  _ all _ pre…?” His hand was glistening with the slick discharge, and even his thighs, and the boxers that were lower on his legs looked to be soaked with the stuff. Needless to say, the boy had never been anywhere near as productive enough to leave himself in such a state, and thus he was shocked to the degree at which he didn’t even know how to react to it.

“Uh… I guess I should… clean myself up…”

~~~~~~

It was a good 20 minutes after Ross knocked on his door when he finally made an appearance in the garage.

After fixing himself up, and changing his underwear, for obvious reasons, he walked into the garage clad in a basketball jersey and shorts.

“Hey Jase, glad you wanted to get an early start today!”

“Oh… y-yeah, that’s why I got up early…” Wanting, of course, to conceal his actual activities upon waking up, Jason did little more than smile and nod, in hopes that subject simply wouldn’t come up again.

Ross looked over his brother, noticing the basketball uniform, definitely not the usual attire that the younger boy adorned for their workout sessions, “Decided on wearing something new today?”

“Oh, I just, uh…” Jason thought quickly, “I d-didn’t have a chance to wash any of my normal workout stuff, so I figured this would be fine.”

In reality, Jason had tried to put on his normal clothes as he got ready, finding that they were actually a bit tight to wear. He didn’t quite understand it how his body had put on muscle so quickly, and enough to make such a difference, but he didn’t particularly want his brother to find out. The basketball jersey and shorts were loose enough so that they didn’t really show the developing body of the younger boy, thus allowing Jason to keep his secret, at least to some degree.

With an approving smile towards the preteen, Ross proceeded over towards where a barbell was resting on the ground, “We’re gonna do some curls today. First, I’m gonna do a few for you to watch, and then you can try, alright?”

“Okay, um… sure.” Jason kept his eyes on the older boy, watching him reach down to pick up the bar, and just as he had announced, he began lifting the weight, curling it up to his chest and back down.

“Nngh… Unngh…”

Jason stood by watching in silence, letting his older brother’s labored grunts remain as the only sounds present in the garage.

Ross only planned to do a few reps to show his brother the proper form and motion for the exercise, but it was more than long enough to give the younger boy a very good look at him. It wasn’t as if Jason had never seen his brother working out before, but something felt different this time, as he gazed upon those flexing muscles.

It was just the same as he had felt around half an hour ago, the same thoughts began to flood the preteen’s mind, except now it felt even more intense with the real thing standing there just a few feet in front of him. The sight of his body, the sounds he was making, and even the scent of him… everything about Ross was affecting Jason, and he was very swiftly reverting back to the state he was in before he was interrupted in his room.

“Paying - _ ngh _ \- attention, Jase?”

“U-Uh, y-yeah! I am…” Brought back down to Earth by Ross’s question, Jason quickly noticed that his internal fantasy was having a decidedly  _ external _ effect on his lower half. As if by instinct, Jason grabbed the bottom of his basketball jersey and stretched it down, using it to hide the developing tent on the front of his shorts.

“I’m… I’m, uh… gonna go use the bathroom before we get started!” He turned without even waiting for a response from his older brother and zipped out of the garage, only  _ hoping _ that Ross didn’t happen to notice his budding issue.

“Oh man… again?!?” By the time the boy reached his room, his growing concern had not only fully re-attained its maximum size, but as evidenced by the clear fluid that Jason could feel running down his thigh, it was also right back to spilling more pre than he believed was even possible. He lowered his shorts to reveal to himself that he indeed, once again, was leaking enough to nearly soak through his boxers.

“All this just from hanging around Ross for five minutes?!?”

Jason couldn’t do much more than change his clothes once again, and hope that he could keep his mind clear. He had very much been enjoying all of the extra time spent with his older brother, and didn’t want to mess it up just because he couldn’t control himself. He didn’t know what was going on with his body, but he wasn’t about to let it ruin his relationship with Ross.

“You okay in there, Jase?”

Hearing his brother call out, he picked up the pace making himself presentable, “Yeah, I’ll be back out in just a sec!” He took one last look at himself in his mirror, took a deep breath, and with a determined huff, headed back out.

Day Five: Apparent Progress

“You’ve been taking your supplements, right, Jase?”

Ross asked as if he didn’t know the answer, it had been four days since he’d started training his brother, and the supplements were the only explanation as to how the younger boy was making as much progress as he was. Jason had never been in particularly  _ bad _ shape, but now, Ross had to admit, his brother was well on his way to becoming a stud.

“Yeah, I am. One every day, right…?”

Jason responded, not even pausing or straining himself as he pumped the barbell up to his chest. Ross had only started him on it a day ago, and it already seemed that he was having no issues at all with the weight.

“You’re doing really well so far, little bro. There’s no way I could have lifted that much weight that easily at your age.”

“Th-Thanks!”

It was still a little odd to look at, strange for Ross to see the short, four-and-a-half foot form of his younger brother, but noticeable more powerful… visibly more muscular, even more so than Ross himself was at that age.

_ Jeez… Anders wasn’t kidding when he said that those supplements would help! I wish I had those when I was still a kid! _

Jason had reached the point at which he didn’t wasn’t even wearing his normal workout stuff anymore. He had told Ross that it was because he hadn’t had a chance to get any of it washed, but Ross had a pretty good idea of what the real reason was. He hadn’t mentioned it to Jason, but he noticed that the stuff that that the younger boy usually wore had started to become too tight, and probably too uncomfortable to wear, and there was no doubt in the older boy’s mind that he was simply trying to wear the loosest clothes that he could find.

…though, it looked like it wasn’t going to be long before even the basketball jersey wasn’t going to be loose enough.

“I… - _ hng _ \- I think I can handle a little more weight…” Jason looked over towards his brother with a hopeful look on his face.

Ross blinked, a look on his face as if he was thinking that he should have expected to hear that, “Oh, heh… Yeah. One sec, let me get a couple more for you.”

Jason lowered the barbell to the ground as Ross turned around, spotting the stack of weights in the corner where he had left them. He leaned down to pick up a couple, trying to decide on how much extra to try out, “Hey, Jase… is ten more okay? Or did you wanna try for twenty?” Ross swiveled his head around to look back at his brother, and he nearly did a double-take upon what he saw.

Jason had taken a moment to wipe the sweat from his face, and had done so by gripping the lower part of his top, and bringing it up to wipe his forehead with, and thus giving his older brother an eyeful of himself from his waist up to his chest.

_ Oh, wow… _

Ross turned back before giving Jason a chance to realize that he’d been staring, but the image in his head was fresh and quite vivid. He knew that Jason had been making progress, but he didn’t know exactly how much, but suddenly, upon getting a good view of the younger boy’s bare front, he had a pretty good estimate.

Doing his best to act casual, he snapped his head back forward, and remained still, doing his best to not give himself away. He didn’t know, however, how long he would  _ need _ to keep his eyes averted, and thus he remained in place for just a bit longer than he had intended to, too focused on not turning around to even be aware of the sounds around him.

“Uh… Ross?”

“Huh?!? Oh! What’s up, Jase?” He answered without actually even turning his head.

“I said that twenty would probably be okay.”

“Ah, right…” Ross took a deep breath, hoping that it might help him regain a little bit of composure. He picked up the weights, and carried them over.

After seeing Jason’s front like Ross had just done, it was like the floodgates opened in his mind and every time he looked at his kid brother, he was noticing more and more of his developing body. It wasn’t even as if he was catching further glimpses of the younger boy’s front, it was just a sudden realization of how much of a stud Jason was suddenly turning into. It was getting to the point at which Ross barely even wanted to look in his brother’s direction for fear that he might notice something new.

“Hey, Ross, can you toss me my water?”

Ross glanced over, spotting the bottle sitting on the ground just to his left, “Yeah, no problem.” Ross did just as he was asked, picking up the bottle from the ground and lightly lobbing it towards his brother. What neither of the boys was prepared for though, was how loosely the cap had been secured.

As the bottle sailed through the air, both boys saw it happen as if it were in slow-motion. The cap came off completely, and the water began to spill out. By the time the bottle collided with Jason’s hand, it was accompanied by a deluge of the escaped water, all of which splashed against the younger boy’s front.

**  _ SPLASH _ **

“AACK!”

“Oh shit! Sorry, Jase!” Ross snatched a towel from the bench, and quickly hopped over to give it to Jason. The younger boy been hit with almost the entire contents of the bottle, and looked as to be soaked from his face downward.

“N-No! It’s my fault, I forgot that I had put the cap on so weakly!” He stood to let the water drip off of him, “I was starting to sweat anyway, so the cold water actually feels kinda good… heh…” He took the towel that his older brother offered him, and immediately began drying his face and upper-body.

“Even so, I should have noticed before I tossed—” Ross froze, not even able to finish his sentence. As his brother dried himself off, Ross’s eyes had wandered, and his gaze landed on Jason’s shorts, which had apparently caught a sizable portion of the spill. With his lower half soaked, the wet fabric clung to Jason’s body, much as if he had just climbed out of a pool, and in-turn, a particular outline was suddenly very visible, and didn’t leave a lot to the imagination.

“Ross, I think I need to take a sec to dry off…”

The older boy swallowed hard, he had heard his brother, but he was finding it very hard to focus on anything except for the very impressively sized mound that extended down his brother’s left thigh. Ross was already having a tough enough time controlling himself around the younger boy, but this new development was making it near impossible.

“Uhhh… y-yeah… o-of course bro.” He managed to gather himself enough to eke a few words out, but knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep it together for very long, “I-In fact… we should call it for the day, don’t w-want to overwork you!”

Ross didn’t even wait for his brother’s response, he exited the garage as quickly as he was able, as he felt the inevitable arousal beginning to set in. As he traveled up the stairs and away from his brother, only one thought was on his mind

_ Cold shower! Need a cold shower! _

~~~~~~

Ross stood under the cold spray, letting the water wash over him, he was hoping that the frigid temperature would cool down more than just his body, but honestly, it didn’t seem to be helping. He knew exactly what he had caught sight of, and even if it was only for a moment, the image of Jason’s…  _ boyhood  _ was etched firmly in his mind.

Though…  _ boyhood _ didn’t seem an apt term to use… If there was one thing that Ross wasn’t prepared for, it was the size of what his brother looked to be packing, and knowing how big the younger boy was only planted the seed of curiosity in Ross’s mind…  _ How big does he get when he’s hard? _

Ross fingers slid over his own impressive seven-and-a-half inches, and with little more than the thought of his brother in his mind, he began to caress himself. The boy had actually had feelings for his younger brother for a while, but he’d always managed to control them. Recently however, that seemed to be changing.

Flashes of how his brother’s body was developing, that he couldn’t seem to shake from his mind, were making it more and more difficult for Ross to keep any kind of composure around Jason. Even while making a conscious effort to not look in his brother’s direction, it was getting to the point where even the manly musk that he seemed to be developing was enough to get Ross going.

Without hesitation, the teen’s hand began to move. Fingers wrapped around his girth, Ross started to work himself toward orgasm, the cold water proving wholly ineffective at preventing his arousal from escalating.

“Ngh… f-fuck…”

Despite being under a running shower, he kept his voice as low as he could, not willing to take any chances of being stumbled upon as he stroked himself with increasing fervor. At the pace at which he was working himself, it barely took any time at all before he felt pre start to leak out over his hand, the warm fluid providing a momentary contrast from the chilly spray that washed over him.

Ross took a step back, stepping out from under the cold water, as he came to the realization that trying to prevent himself from succumbing to temptation was a futile endeavor. He leaned against the back of the shower, and with his cock firmly gripped in his left hand, he increased his speed even further, doing his best to hold in his moans.

Pre-cum dripped down and over Ross’s fingers, the flow of the musky fluid enough to seep in through the teens closed fingers, and add a necessary slickness to Ross’s efforts.

_ Fuck, Jase is already starting to look like such a beast! His muscles are getting big, and he’s got a fucking monster between his legs! I don’t know if I’ll even be able to take being around him, he’s already driving me crazy! _

The more Ross tried to not think about it, the more his brain did the exact opposite. He didn’t want to admit how much he was affected by his kid brother, but it was undeniable. The teen’s hand flew back and forth over his slick shaft, taking him closer and closer to his peak, just on the thoughts of his brother, until finally, he felt the spike of sensation drive through him hard.

“GH-HHAAH!”

The boy’s orgasm was more intense than he had expected it to be. Ross could barely even control his body as he trembled with pleasure. Even his legs began to give out, and with his back against the wet shower wall, Ross slid downward, until his ass hit the shower floor, not that he was even aware enough to feel himself as he slowly dropped.

Ross’s head flopped back, and he just sat there with his mouth wide, and his eyes shut, content to ride out his orgasm in such a position. His hand remained curled around his cock as it erupted, four… five… six heavy shots of cum splattered messily all over his front, some of it each reaching as far as his chin. It was by far the most powerful orgasm that the boy could even imagine, and by the time it started to subside, Ross was left sitting there unmoving and breathing heavily completely drained from the most intense masturbation session of his life.

It was a good ten minutes before he even felt the will to move again. Runny white streaks of his own ejaculate still plastered most of his front. He hadn’t moved from his position seated in the shower, just barely outside of the cold water spray.

**  _ nok nok nok _ **

The sound of the rapping on the door immediately snapped Ross back into his senses, just in time to hear his father’s voice from the other side of the door.

“You gonna be in there much longer?”

Ross did as much as he could to keep the anxiety out of his voice for his response, “Uh, Y-Yeah! I mean, no! I, uh…”took a breath and gathered himself, “I’ll be out in a couple minutes, Dad!”

Pulling himself together, Ross took another look down at the mess he’d made all over himself, and said nothing, as he lost himself in deep thought regarding how he felt about Jason.

After cleaning himself up, and exiting the bathroom, he headed to his room. He hadn’t stopped considering how he was going to handle his feelings, but one thing was certain, he wasn’t having a lot of luck trying to simply control his urges.

“I think… I should probably talk to Jason…”

Day Six: Breaking Point

“I think I got bigger again…”

Jason muttered to himself as he looked at himself in the mirror, he had been carefully following the progress that he’d been making all week, and even as far as he’d already gone, he still seemed to be getting beefier at a rather dramatic pace.

Despite the fact that it was his body that was actually changing, he still hadn’t quite gotten used to seeing his short form so laden with tone and muscles. Every day he made it a point to check himself in his mirror as soon as he awoke, and every day thus far, he’d been presented with even more mass than he’d come to expect.

With his outfit for the day laid out, he pulled his sleep shirt off, and stepped out of his sleep shorts, prepared to change. Just as he prepared to change his underwear, however, he paused, a bit anxious about what he was going to see below his waist. With a deep breath though, he worked up the nerve, and lowered his boxers.

“Y-Yeah… definitely bigger…”

He didn’t know what was going on with his body. As far as he knew, the vitamins that Ross gave him were only supposed to really help with muscle growth, but that didn’t change the fact that his penis had nearly tripled in size over the last four days or so. Even before his birthday, he was a respectable size for his age, but now he was monstrous his soft length hung close to eight inches down, over a pair of golf ball sized testicles. He almost didn’t even want to know how big he was at full-mast.

The increasing bulk of his manhood wasn’t even the only issue either. Jason had also found himself much more…  _ productive _ than he’d been in the past. Upon getting turned on, it barely took the boy any time at all before he began producing the warm, slick fluid that he was all too familiar with, regardless of whether or not he was touching himself at all. Hell, even the boxers he had just removed were musky from being partially soaked with pre-fluid, just from being worn overnight.

He didn’t dwell too long though, not wanting to let his brain linger on his situation longer than he had to. After continuing to get ready, he made his way downstairs, and to the garage, where his brother was waiting, just as he had been ever since they first started the workout regimen.

“Morning, Jase.”

“Y-Yeah, morning…”

As Jason entered the room, Ross was sitting on the ground, stretching himself out, getting ready for whatever routine he had planned for the day, “Go ahead and get limbered up, bro. We’re getting started pretty soon.”

With a nod, Jason took a seat on the ground next to the older boy, and started preparing in much the same way. He kept an eye on his brother as they both stretched out, but at his face, rather than his body. He had begun to notice about a day ago, that Ross was actually making conscious efforts to not look in his direction, and he wasn’t quite sure how he should feel about that. Ross had to have noticed the growth that Jason had been experiencing, but he hadn’t said anything about it, and that made the preteen more than a little apprehensive.

“Make sure that you’re getting a good stretch, Jase. You should be feeling it though your entire leg.”

“Oh…” Jason adjusted his position, and stretched out again, “Like this…?”

“Straighten a bit more, you have to get a good firm stretch if you want to feel it in your upper thigh.”

Right as he said the words, Jason felt something that he didn’t expect to feel. Ross’s hand was suddenly on his bare inner-thigh, and just like that, time froze.

Ross snatched his hand back, almost as if he hadn’t meant to do it, but the damage was done. Ross’s touch so close to his most intimate area set his already overly-sensitive impulses into overdrive. Lately, just the  _ thoughts  _ of Ross had been enough to get him going, and as such, the thought of what his brother’s  _ touch _ might do had his mind racing. Right away, he could feel himself start to stiffen, and he knew what was coming next.

“AH-AAACK!” Despite Ross removing his hand, Jason scrambled to his feet.

“S-Sorry, Jase! I didn’t mean to—”

“I-It’s fine!” Jason cut him off, but did not relent in his struggle to get to his feet. With as much urgency as he could he clumsily clambered to his feet and shuffled awkwardly towards the door, “I-I just can’t work out today! S-Sorry Ross, I-I… just… I just can’t!”

The 12-year-old couldn’t even think straight enough to come up with an excuse, he simply tore through the doorway, and didn’t even look back.

Even through his panicked state, Jason could feel himself getting more and more aroused, he was already reaching the point at which he was straining to contain himself in his shorts, and more than likely leaking enough pre for it to start dripping down his leg as he ran toward his bedroom.

Thankful that he didn’t pass either or his parents, and that Ross hadn’t come after him, he dashed inside his bedroom, and shut the door behind him.

“Nnngh… i-it’s too much…” Barely in control of his own actions, he pulled off everything that he was wearing, doing so at such a speed that he wouldn’t have been surprised if he had literally torn the garments off of his body.

Nearly collapsing back onto his bed, he got a look at his turgid organ. Just as he had expected, it was already glistening with slick fluid, pre-cum flowed from the head like a fountain. He hadn’t even touched himself yet, and he was so close to climaxing that it actually was starting to hurt. With a slow lick of his bottom lip, he reached down and began stroking himself.

“Oh-Ohh….” Barely a touch of himself, and he couldn’t hold back the moan. His massive member had gotten to such a size that he couldn’t even wrap a hand around the girth of it. Jason had to have nearly 12 inches of close to beer can thick cock standing tall between his legs, a far cry from the four inches that he was sporting less than a week ago, and a sight that he didn’t think he’d ever get used to.

Even with his new monumental size, however… the preteen’s small hand seemed to be doing a good enough job. Gripping around as much of the shaft as he could manage, he started pumping the full length of the thing, long strokes from the base to the head, and back again, and to him it felt like each individual stroke was going to be the one to set him off. Immediately upon starting, he was completely absorbed in his increasing pleasure, to the point at which he likely wouldn’t even have noticed if someone burst into his room at that very moment.

“F-Fuck… I-I’m g-gonna…” It didn’t take long, he hadn’t even gotten ten strokes in before he felt the rush start to surge through his body. His orgasm hit him like a truck, and what was basically a geyser of the boy’s seed burst from his cock.

“R-Ross…” Jason moaned his brother’s name without even thinking. It was little more than a touch from the older boy’s hand against his thigh that got him going, and even as he endured the throes of orgasm, the only image in his head was the strapping form of his sibling, and that form being in his head only served to escalate his need.

Ropes of thick semen fired forth from Jason’s cannon, with force that exceeded the boy’s imagination. Even his previous orgasm, which had reduced his chest to a warm puddle of white, was nothing compared to what he was now experiencing. Blasts of potent, heavy seed, bombarded the preteen’s small body. His chest, thighs, face, hair… there wasn’t a part of his body that hadn’t gotten splattered with the copious substance, and he wasn’t even finished yet.

**  _ huff huff _ **

Jason let his head fall back onto his bed. He laid flat on his back against the soft mattress of his bed, feeling exhaustion start to set in. It all happened in such a blur, he barely had a chance to even consider how he simply ran away from his workout session, or how Ross must have reacted to it, not that he could do much about it after-the-fact.

His orgasm eventually began to subside, and with it, went the last of Jason’s stamina. Unable to even clean himself up, not that it would have been an easy task… the boy simply laid still, concerns about himself, and his relationship with Ross still weighing heavily on his mind as he let the need to sleep set in.

Meanwhile…

“I-I just can’t work out today! S-Sorry Ross, I-I… just… I just can’t!”

Realizing something was wrong, Ross didn’t persist, simply letting his brother run back into the house and presumably up to lock himself in his room.

Ross let out a sigh, as he thought about what had just happened.

_ I wasn’t TRYING to make him feel uncomfortable or anything! I wasn’t even thinking about it! _

While trying to assist his brother with his stretching techniques, the older boy had inadvertently laid his hand on Jason’s inner-thigh, an action that did not go over very well with the preteen.

“I should apologize…” Ross said out loud to himself, trying to convince himself to go after his brother, “I was planning to talk to him anyway… there’s no reason I shouldn’t at least go see how he’s doing.”

The 17-year-old proceeded, though somewhat reluctantly. He didn’t know if his brother would even want to see him so soon after what just happened, but he kept his nerve, strode up the stairs and towards Jason’s room.

With a deep breath, he knocked, somewhat of a weaker knock than usual, but he felt it apropos for the sensitive situation, “Jason…?”

“R-Ross…”

It sounded a bit strained for some reason, but he definitely heard the younger boy say his name. Taking it as permission, he turned the knob, and stepped into the room.

“Jason, I just wanted to sa—”

Ross’s jaw dropped, and his train of thought went completely off of the rails. The sight in front of him didn’t seem like it was even possible.

Jason laid on his bed, completely naked, and stroking what was without-a-doubt the biggest cock that the teen had ever seen, and it was attached to the diminutive form of his 12-year-old brother.

Huge ropes of cum exploded from the huge spire, and battered everything around Jason, including Jason himself. It was a sight that Ross had only seen in his fantasies, he was honestly having issues even convincing himself that it was real.

Ross could have been standing there for seconds, minutes, or hours… it was all little more than a daze. He didn’t know how long he stood there staring, but by the time he regained his composure enough to even think straight, Jason was still laying there, doing little more than writhing in pleasure as he drenched himself with his absurdly huge load.

Without even thinking, he slowly, and quietly started to back out of the room. He didn’t know if Jason had seen him, but he had no reason to risk it. He clicked the door shut as silently as possible, and once out of the room, he let out a breath and let his body lean against the wall.

Without another word, he strode down to the other end of the hall, and towards his own room, knowing that he had a lot to think about.

Day Seven: Realizations

Noon…

It was noon, and Jason had not left his room.

He knew that his brother was expecting him in the garage, but he simply couldn’t bring himself to do it. After what happened yesterday, and how much he was affected by just a simple, incidental touch from Ross, he couldn’t bring himself to get out of bed, much less leave his room.

Outside of going to the bathroom, Jason hadn’t risked running into his brother in over a day. The older boy didn’t come to his door to wake him up as he usually would, and Jason was actually thankful for that, as he didn’t know how he’d even be able to face his sibling.

He tried to keep his mind clear, not wanting to dwell on what was happening between him and his brother, or what was happening to his body. Partially, it had to do with it being such a heavy situation, but honestly, he was also pretty scared that thoughts of his brother might  _ set him off _ again.

**  _ nok nok _ **

A pang of terror ran through Jason upon hearing the knock on his door, he almost didn’t want to say anything. He simply knew it was Ross, and he didn’t know if he could handle talking to him.

“D-Don’t come in! I’m… s-sick…” He said the words with absolutely no conviction, even he himself knew that he wasn’t going to fool anyone with that line.

“Jase… I just want to know if you’re alight, bro.” It was Ross’s voice, just as Jason expected.”

“I… I’m fine. You don’t need to come in.”

Jason’s voice was filled with anxiety, and Ross could hear it. As much as he wanted to give his brother his space, he knew that the younger boy was having a lot of problems with what he was going through, and he simply couldn’t ignore it.

“Jason, come on… I’m worried about you, I just want to talk for a little bit.”

He didn’t want to let Ross in, he still didn’t feel good about what might happen, but at the same time, he cared for his brother a lot. It wasn’t easy for him to simply sit idle while Ross was genuinely concerned. With a deep breath, he took his blanket, and pulled it up, making sure that his entire body, save his face, was hidden.

“O-Okay…”

The word was barely audible, but it was all Ross needed. The door clicked open, and the 17-year-old stepped in.

The first thing that hit Ross upon entering the room, was the heavy musk that filled the room, so thick that it was like a punch to the face. He had actually been enjoying his brother’s scent, ever since he started noticing that it had been getting increasingly stronger over the past week, though this was the absolute wrong time for him to be affected by it.

Doing his best to ignore it, he shut the door behind him, and cleared his throat, “J-Jase… I’m really sorry about yesterday. You know, I didn’t mean—”

“It wasn’t your fault…” Jason cut in uncharacteristically, “It’s just me… I don’t think that we can w-work out any more…” It almost hurt to say it, Jason had loved the time that he had spent with Ross, and didn’t want it to end, but he didn’t see a different possible outcome.

“Jason…” he paused to take a breath, “I know how it is when… you… um… have  _ feelings _ for someone that you’re close to…”

The younger boy’s heart just about stopped. His mind began to race, hoping to come up with some kind of explanation or rebuttal, but Ross continued before he had a chance.

“…because, I feel the same way…”

Ross’s words were followed by silence from both boys. The older waiting for a reaction, and the younger unsure of how he should even feel after hearing that.

Thirty seconds passed, then a minute, then two minutes. It couldn’t have possibly been more awkward in the room as each boy was just as confused as the other.

“You… do…?” Finally, Jason eked out the words, slowly bringing his head up to look his brother in the eye.

“Yeah, little bro. I do.”

Jason dropped his head back down, “Do you really…? Or are you just t-trying to make me feel better?”

Ross took a breath, knowing what he had to do, if he wanted to make his brother believe him. Rather than responding, Ross reached forward and tilted Jason’s head forward. After a split-second of the brothers staring deep into each other’s eyes, Ross bent in, and caught the smaller boy’s lips with his own.

Panic struck Jason, he could already feel his body starting to react to Ross’s kiss. He knew that he should pull away before it became too much, but for some reason, he didn’t. Instead, he simply closed his eyes and let it happen, even losing grip of the blanket that he had been holding tightly against his body.

With his body leaned in to meet his brother’s, Ross could feel Jason’s body responding just as easily as Jason himself could feel it. He pulled slightly away, shifted his gaze downward for just a moment, and then back up to meet his brother’s eye line.

“Let me see your body, Jase.”

Jason didn’t say anything, with a slight nod, he lowered the blanket that he had been using to hide his form, revealing that he was clad in nothing but a pair of boxers, and said boxers seemed to be doing a very poor job at concealing the younger boy’s growing erection.

Even though he had seen the boy’s body all through the past week, the sight of how muscular Jason had become was still overwhelming, but past that, Ross was nearly salivating at the sight of the oversized spire that his brother was sporting. He had almost convinced himself that he had imagined what he saw, but here it was right in front of him, and it was absolutely 100% real.

Without even giving it a second thought, Ross reached down, and gripped Jason’s waistband, and with a sharp tug, the monstrous length bounced into open air, flinging a few strings of pre as it sprang up.

“R-Ross! I… I can’t…”

The older boy stopped him before he could even finish the thought, “You don’t need to, Jase.”

Softly, Ross’s fingers gripped the thick shaft, and right away, he went to work. Even with his bigger hands, he found it impossible to encircle the entire girth of the massive member, and that fact only made it more enticing for the older boy.

Jason could only watch his fantasy unfold before him. His older brother’s hand was a blur, each stroke sent a wave of pleasure through the younger boy’s body like nothing he’d ever even imagined. What Ross was doing to him was simply euphoric, and he wanted it to never come to an end.

Still, he felt as though he needed something more…

Mustering an impressive amount of willpower, he cracked an eye open, and noticed a sizeable tent in his brother’s shorts, “R-Ross, wait…” Though Ross didn’t relent his assault, Jason still reached over, and once his hand slipped past the older boy’s waistband, Ross paused, just long enough for his brother to achieve his goal, and free his dick from its confines.

For just a moment, it felt as though time had stopped, each of the two siblings held the other’s most intimate organ, and the two boys didn’t even need to exchange words. As if choreographed, the two began moving at the same time, each eliciting a pleasured moan from the other.

“Ah! J-Jase… Fuuuuck…”

Ross doubled his efforts, speeding up the motions of his hand, aided by the ample flow of slick fluid that Jason was providing. He had only had his grip on Jason for a few minutes, and already his hand was soaked with pre, not that he minded, he was determined to take Jason to the edge, and with as close as he was, he didn’t intend to slow down.

“NGAH! R-ROSS!”

Jason didn’t get out any words past that, but he didn’t need to. Ross got the message, he knew exactly what was coming. He felt the pulse though his brother’s shaft, and Jason give a timid thrust of his hips, and just as he knew would happen, the younger boy hit his climax.

“GHHAAAH!” Jason nearly passed out from the pleasure, it was even more intense than the previous day, and felt to be even more productive as well.

An eruption of white filled Ross’s vision. Jason was unloading more of the thick fluid than the older boy had ever even imagined was possible, and he was sitting at ground zero. It took no more than a few seconds before Ross was covered in the stuff. A palpable layer of cum splattered over most of the older boy’s front, and the older boy was loving it.

Jason’s musk was already powerful in the room, but with such a generous amount of it now literally saturating his form, it was an entire new level for Ross. The next breath that he took was permeated with the Jason’s essence, and it electrified his senses. He felt his body actually shudder, he saw stars, and just like that, his own orgasm hit.

“AH! JASE!” Ross called out with a moan, as he began unloading under his brother’s touch, and though not quite reaching the same output level as Jason had, the intensity of the climax was may have been unmatched. He joined the younger boy in the euphoric feeling of release, just as lost in the overwhelming aura of lust that surrounded the two.

It was more-or-less a dream for the siblings, neither wanted it to end, but eventually the sensation began to subside for each of them. Their lasting orgasms started to fade, and they regained somewhat of a more coherent state of mind.

Jason’s eyes cracked open first, followed by Ross’s, their gazes immediately drew parallel, and without even a word, each boy leaned in, and their lips met once again, even more passionately than the first time.

It wasn’t long before the two laid on their sides, huddled together on Jason’s bed. Their lips still hadn’t parted as they relaxed on the now soggy mattress. Ross pulled slightly away, and watched his brother’s face. Jason smiled through already half-lidded eyes and started to let himself drift.

Ross smiled back, “I love you, Jason.” He wasn’t surprised when he got no response, exhaustion was starting to overcome him as well. Content with simply watching his brother in such a serene state, he let his eyes close slowly as well, letting unconsciousness take over.

…

“…Love you too, Ross.” 


End file.
